Plane Crash
by untitledmind
Summary: In which Ash turns green, Misty questions a technique, and Jessie and James just have some steamy, sexy fun. Companion-y sequel to Not In Love (read first). Rocketshipping, some Pokéshipping, and a strong rating. M, but could also be considered T.


**Argh, I should have written letter Q for ****_Twenty-Six_****, I know. I know. I'm bad. But this was a fun break. And I've been working on it gradually for a few days. I can't just ****_not _****write it. I'm not even sorry. XD**

**James could be gay and I'd be happy, but I've decided that I really like Rocketshipping. I think I really do ship it. So expect more in the future!**

**This is a companion piece to a recent one-shot I wrote called ****_Not In Love_****. Well, more like a sequel. I suggest you read it first!**

* * *

_**Plane Crash**_

"That was easily one of the most disturbing things I have ever witnessed all of my eighteen years."

Misty scoffed at her boyfriend.

"Are you seriously still on that Jessie and James thing from a few hours ago? Ash, get over it! They kissed! They're together! So what?"

"So what?" Ash repeated exasperatedly. "So everything! I've seen them nearly every day of my life for the past eight years! They're like the villainous family I never wanted! And to find out that they're... _you know_... is mind boggling!"

Misty sighed. It was easily past ten o'clock, judging by the darkness of the sky. They had been wandering around, searching for shelter for hours, and ever since they had come across their mortal enemies making out, Ash hadn't been able to shut up about it. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with the young man. First, he had gotten them lost, causing them to walk in circles all evening. Now he wouldn't shut up about Jessie and James.

"I know, Ash," Misty sarcastically replied. "Your whole little world has just been torn apart. Now let's stop talking and keep walking! I know there's a cabin around here somewhere..."

* * *

"I hate doing it in the woods, Jess!" James whined, rolling onto his side and rubbing his sore back as he and Jessie laid together in the lone bed of their discovered lodging cabin. "The ground is hard and dirty."

"James," Jessie snapped, facing her partner and pulling the covers over her bare chest for warmth, "I wouldn't be so picky if I were you! We can't just go at it wherever we please! Someone will catch us. Meowth would catch us! We're just lucky he was still sleeping on the chair, otherwise he'd have wanted to sleep in here. Not to mention he'd have seen us come in...and we were practically naked by that point," Jessie commented, mentally noting the majority of their clothing absent from the bedroom. She'd have to remember to retrieve it before the feline woke up.

"He's the _last _one who needs to know about this. You know he'd never let us hear the end of it."

"I suppose you're right," James sighed, giving up on the ache in his back and rolling onto his back, mirroring his teammate. He distantly wondered if he'd get hit for asking about their relationship status. Figuring it would be worth getting an answer, he took a chance.

"So..."

"So what?"

"So...where is this going? We've both had these...feelings...for a long time, and, well..."

"Spit it out, James!"

"Am I your boyfriend now?"

Jessie glanced to her right to see her shirtless partner's emerald eyes looking at her sideways.

Jessie hesitated and shifted uncomfortably under the blanket. She wasn't sure how to respond. Was that what James wanted? Was that what _she _wanted?

"You're my partner. You're my only friend. Well, Meowth too, but that's...different."

"But what does that mean?" James implored, leaning on his elbow to get a better look at her. Her magenta hair was strewn loosely about her shoulders, sapphire eyes avoiding his, and her lips were pursed in a thin line, as if not wanting to say the words she knew were coming.

"I don't know, James," Jessie admitted, staring at the dark ceiling. She felt only slightly less uncomfortable than she thought she would.

"Are you in love with me?" Instead of receiving the answer he had bravely asked for, he was answered by Jessie's naked body suddenly rolling on top of his, her lips prying his open roughly, and her hands tangling in his bluish hair.

"I don't know," Jessie repeated breathlessly. Taking a moment to make heavy eye contact, James decided that that was the best he was going to get at this point. Rather than continuing to pry, the Rocket returned his lover's kiss.

"Okay," James whispered softly. Jessie wasn't entirely sure if he had even said anything.

Before she could ask, however, James was on top of her, gently sucking the spot between her collarbone and her neck.

He went lower.

_Love or not, _Jessie's mind rang, _I can't lose James._

* * *

"Finally! I knew I'd find this cabin!" Misty exclaimed, her joyous outburst betraying the cold shoulder she had been giving to Ash.

"Good, let's go inside!" Ash said through a cloud of his breath. He looked to his shoulder for Pikachu, but instead saw him nestled inside of his half-zipped backpack, fast asleep. Ash shivered and rubbed his hands together, wishing he had the warmth of a backpack.

Misty wasn't in much of a better condition. Her legs felt like icicles, exposed from her denim shorts. Ash had told her it was her own fault. Misty had smacked Ash's arm in a very unloving fashion.

Finally, after what felt like _hours_ of aimless footsteps, Misty had led them into a small clearing with a single, logged lodge.

"Hey, it's locked!" Ash cried, his hand clamped on the unmoving doorknob. He raised it and began to knock forcefully. "Hello?"

"Ash, no!" Misty's arms shot up to pull him away from the door.

"What? I wanna go inside! It's cold out here!" he complained.

"Ash," Misty snapped. "Look!" She pointed at the cabin's window, several feet from where they were standing on the doorstep. The light was on.

"I wonder who's in there?" Ash questioned. Without waiting for Misty to stop him, he crept over to the window and took a peak.

Misty rolled her eyes at her boyfriends nosiness. She followed him over to the window to catch a glimpse of whoever was inside, but not to be nosy.

_I only want to know if we can go inside_, Misty huffed to herself silently.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

Upon stepping up to the window, she noticed Ash's face turn a sickly green color.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash couldn't respond. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he could hear Misty. All he could do was stare into the single bedroom of the cabin.

Misty felt her heart rate increase as she hesitantly turned her head from her boyfriend's horrified expression to the window.

"Oh, my," Misty awkwardly squawked.

Inside the dimly lit room, the young couple saw _another _couple.

Jessie was lying nude on the mattress, flat on her back with her legs wide open. Both Ash and Misty could see her face screwed up in what was obviously a _very_ pleasurable consternation.

James, on the other hand, was slightly less visible than his partner. His naked body could be made out rather easily. His torso was farther toward the end of the bed than Jessie's, his legs nearly kneeling on the floor below them. His head was harder to spot, seemingly disappearing...

Right between Jessie's legs.

"Ash, I'm frightened," Misty whispered, tightly grasping Ash's arm. He was still too paralyzed to speak.

Neither Ash nor Misty could look away.

It was like staring at a plane crash. It was impossible to avert one's gaze, no matter how gory, explosive, or destructive.

Once Jessie had finished with a moan that Ash heard even through the thick glass of the window, he and Misty found the decency to turn away from the window and run for their lives.

"Okay, I take it back," Ash panted, as he plopped next to Misty on the hard floor of the forest. "_That _was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen."

Misty, paler than a ghost, could only nod.

In the back of her mind, she wondered how Ash would feel about practicing James' technique.

* * *

**This was way too much fun. XD**


End file.
